


Looking After Her

by orphan_account



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During the Live Tour, Scott notices something is wrong with his dance partner. Light angst, mostly just hurt/comfort





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set on the strictly live tour 2015. Requests are welcomed (though im no good at smut stuff)  
> This is purely fiction, just for fun no offence intended

"Jo, wake up!" Joanne heard a voice in her ear, slowly coming round she looked up to see her partner Scott.  
"Sorry dude, bloomin eck I thought I was only gonna have a nap, must've fallen asleep" She said to him, stretching her arms out as she woke up.  
"You've been falling asleep all over the place lately, are you okay?" He asked with a worried expression  
"Yeah I'm fine" she told him, but they could both tell she was lying "Okay, I am a little worried...I just feel so down and exhausted constantly"  
"It is a demanding schedule, maybe I should take you to the medics, they might be able to give you something for it" Scott said.  
Joanne shuddered slightly, she hated anything medical or to do with being unwell but if she was going to last out the rest of the tour, particularly when her parents visited, she knew she needed to feel better.  
"Okay" she said softly, standing up she took his hand and they walked together to the medics office. Scott knocked on the door and waited for the signal before walking in.  
"Hi guys, what can we do for you?" Kathleen, the head medic, asked them.  
"Hi Kathy, Jo is feel a bit run down and we wondered if there might be something causing it, or if there's something that could help her" Scott told her  
"Okay I'll take a look at her, just sit down here sweetheart" Kathleen said, pointing to a chair Scott gently pushed Joanne in front of him so she could sit down. However, she just looked scared and clung to him, resting her head on his chest.  
"She's a little nervous, this sort of thing she's not so good with" he explained quietly  
"Well how about if Scott sits down and you can sit on his lap, I can examine you that way if you'll feel more comfortable" Kathleen suggested to Jo, who lifted her head and quietly nodded. Scott smiled reassuringly at her and sat down in the chair, gently pulling Jo down onto his lap and putting his arms around her waist to both hold her steady and comfort her. Kathleen firstly took her temperature before taking her blood pressure and listening to her heartbeat.  
"They all seem fine, though your temperature is a little elevated" she told them "Any dizzy spells or light headedness?"  
Jo looked down and Scott pulled her a little closer, moving his arms to hug her gently.  
"She has been having dizzy spells relatively frequently these past few days" he explained.

"Right, well what I think we need to do is take you into hospital for a test" Kathleen said. Joanne looked terrified and tried to struggle to her feet but Scott carefully held her back.  
"Don't worry, you won't have to stay there overnight or anything, just we can't do it here is all. Should only take an hour or so okay?"  
They headed to the nearest hospital and got Jo settled slightly, Scott stayed by her side the whole time and sat beside her as the nurse set everything up.  
"I hate this place" Jo said sadly as she sat waiting for the nurse.  
"It's okay, it will all be over soon" Scott reassured her, keeping tight hold of her hand as the nurse inserted the IV line. Joanne whimpered softly at the feeling of the needle entering her skin but it was soon up and working so the nurse could just leave it to run.  
"There, all that's done now. Just gotta wait for it to finish and we can go back" Scott told her. Joanne slowly fell asleep in his arms and Scott held her close, gently stroking her hair and whispering soothing things to her.   
After the hour was up, Jo was still asleep but the nurse took the IV out anyway and sorted things out. Scott gently woke her up when they were ready to go.  
"Hey, we can go now" he said, gently brushing some dark brown hair from her eyes. Jo woke up and he helped her stand up, taking her hand. They walked back to where the coach was parked, not wanting to miss the drive to the next destination. People had only just started to walk onto the coach so they could blend in and nobody questions where they had been. Scott found a seat for them near the back so it would be quieter, sitting in by the window with Jo next to him. She was still tired, resting her head on Scott's shoulder he put an arm around her and held her close.  
"Get some sleep" he whispered, tenderly stroking her hair to calm her as she fell asleep leant on his chest.


End file.
